1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a package, a light emitting device, and methods of manufacturing the package and the light emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
A process of manufacturing a light emitting diode (hereinafter referred to as an LED) includes a package molding step. Particularly, what is generally employed is transfer molding, which is a molding method according to which a lead frame is set in a mold and liquid resin is injected. However, with such a manufacturing method, the resin flows into a clearance between the lead frame and the mold, whereby resin burrs are produced. Since such resin burrs invite a bonding failure of LED elements or wires, the burrs must be removed. Accordingly, conventionally, the molding step is followed by a burr removing step.
In such a manufacturing process, measures for optimizing conditions in the molding step are taken, for example, by increasing the pressing force of the mold, reducing the number of LEDs molded with a single lead frame, and increasing the viscosity of resin to reduce flowability.
Further, JP 2014-29995 A discloses that, in a lead frame provided with a plating layer on its surface, burrs can be reduced by allowing the plating layer to rise and protrude at the border of a portion where a metal portion is desired to be exposed (a LED mounting portion, a wire bonding portion).
The mold disclosed in JP 2014-29995 A is provided with a projection portion having a shape corresponding to a recess portion of a package. When the lead frame is set, the projection portion of the mold abuts on and is pressed against the plating layer risen at the border of the LED mounting portion or the like.
However, the manufacturing method disclosed by JP 2014-29995 A requires a step of previously forming the protrusion portion at the plating layer of the lead frame.